Los 13 Juegos Del Hambre
by Mandi Cuperla
Summary: Este es mi primer capitulo, siempre quise escribir alguno de los juegos del hambre pasados, elegi el numero 13, ya que es mi numero de la suerte, y un secreto...los nombres de los personajes son nombres de Golosinas invertidas y/o resumidas, hahaha, Por favor, si les gusta, escríbanme en twitter @MandiCuperla asi se si la tengo que continuar!


Capitulo 1.

-¡Los decimo-terceros Juegos del hambre se acercan!-gritaba un niño, mientras corria por la calle, yo lo miraba desde la ventana de mi habitacion. Y era verdad, faltaban solo unos 2 dias para el dia de la cosecha, ya casi 1 dia, ya que estabamos a final del dia numero 2. Todos los niños comenzaban a alterarse y a temer por sus vidas, y yo tambien temia por la mia. No queria ser escogida, no lo queria.

Todavia me quedaban unas dos cosechas para temer luego de que esta acabara. No queria ser escogida, se que nadie queria ser escogido, solo algunas personas con falta de juicio que arriesgaban sus vidas para poder alcanzar la fama y fortuna, pero a mi eso no me convencia para nada, no creia que el Capitolio cumpliera con su palabra, por algun motivo no confiaba en su palabra. Los juegos del hambre habian comenzado unos 13 años atras, cuando se revelaron y el distrito 13 cayo ante el Capitolio, la gente de mi distrito, el distrito 8, confia en que pronto acaben con este asunto de los juegos, pero como ya habia dicho antes, no confio en que el capitolio acabe con esto pronto.

De nuestro distrito solo ha ganado una niña, que ya no es tan niña, ya que gano los juegos numero 7 con 16 años, y ahora tiene la edad de 22 años. Se sabe que vive en la aldea de los vencedores de nuestro distrito y que no es una persona muy feliz, ya que siempre se la va deprimida, nunca me habia atrevido a hablar con ella, y tampoco me parecia correcto preguntarle y hacerle recordar aquella masacre por la cual habia pasado, y de la cual seguramente se acordaba todos los dias.

El nombre de ella era Rinchs, era una chica bastante delgada y de baja estatura, con el cabello de un color negro azabache, lacio por los hombros, y sus ojos eran de un color cris muy claro. Ella habia ganado gracias a su astucia, ya que no tenia fuerza, ni agilidad, simplemente mucha inteligencia, eso era lo que la habia salvado de esa pesadilla, se habia escondido de los tributos, evitando las trampas de los vigilantes de una manera brillante, y por alguna suerte habia ganado. No me gustaba mucho pensar en los juegos, era algo horrible que debiamos ver todos los años, y que detestaba con todo mi corazon. Ver como las familias temian por sus niñas, y como debian desprenderse de ellos y despedirse para siempre de una forma tan dolorosa. Para mi suerte yo era hija unica, asi que no temia preocuparme por perder a mis hermanos, en mi familia solo mis padres se preocupaban por perderme a mi.

En realidad si temia perder gente, obviamente no queria que nadie fuera a los juegos, pero no queria que mis mejores amigos fueran enviado a participar de ellos, y tener que verlos morir en la arena. Mis mejores amigos eran como mis hermanos, los amaba y si los llegaba a perder podria morir de tristesa. Marcus, Tinker y Sturmy eran mis mejores amigos desde que tenia memoria, nuestros padres eran buenos amigos tambien desde la infancia. Marcus era un chico de unos 17 años, alto, bien parecido, su cabello era de un castaño muy oscuro, y sus ojos eran azules como el mar (eso era lo que siempre decia mi madre, ya que yo jamas habia visto el mar), era el chico mas divertido de todo Panem (suelo decir siempre), luego estaba Tinker, ella tenia la misma edad que yo, tenia 16 años, era de una estatura mediana, su cabello era corto y sus ojos siempre andaban con gesto de cansancio, pero ella era asi, era una persona muy relajada, que casi nunca se alteraba, una persona sumamente inteligente, de algun forma me hacia recordar a Rinchs, por su aspecto, y por ultimo estaba Sturmy, sumamente inquietante, con su cabello revuelto en rulos, color rubio brillante como el sol, y siempre una sonrisa y con algun motivo para ayudar a la gente.

Todos eramos de familias normales, no nos sobraba ni nos faltaba, con decir que podiamos sobrevivir, estaba bien claro que viviamos JUSTOS.

Al dia siguiente me levante, me sentia algo rara, llegaba a creer que era cansancio, ya que no habia dormido nada bien, estaba demasiado inquieta porque mañana seria la cosecha y no dejaba de pensar que nos eligirian a alguno de nosotros, aunque en mi interior estaba segura de que no nos escogerian, que saldriamos adelante como siempre...

Ya encontrarme en el dia de la cosecha me estaba espantando a morir, jamas me habia sentido tan mal, estaba en shock, todos los niños del distrito 8 marchabamos como soldado, dividiendonos en hombres y mujeres, todos en medio de la plaza central, para usarnos como ganado y llevar a uno de cada genero a la muerte segura. Tinker y Sturmy se encontraban paradas a mi lado, entre las tres nos tomabamos las manos, mientras que Tinker tambien sostenia la mano de su hermana pequeña. Yo podia ver como Marcus se encontraba en el monton de niños y me miraba, con su rostro que demostraba tranquilidad, aunque estaba segura que el temia por su vida, las nuestras y la de sus hermanos.

Alguien toco el microfono y salto un sonido horriblemente ensordesedor. Rapidamente aparecio Rinch, tomo aire y comenzo a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a la cosecha de este año, nuestra cosecha numero 13, ahora pasaremos a ver un video, que nos trae el Capitolio hasta el mismo distrito 13 y comenzaran las elecciones del niño y de la niña que representara a nuestro distrito como tributo este año.-su voz sonaba agria y sin motivacion, era obvio que a Rinch no le agraba para nada la idea de tener que meter la mano en las urnas y sacar a dos podries niños que irian directo hacia la muerte, mas sabiendo que ella seria la mentora de ellos, y que seguramente iba a saber de la vida de los niños, se iria a encariñar con ellos, y luegos los tendria que ver morir, bueno en realidad eso era lo que suponia yo, ya que si yo llegara a ser mentora, pasaria por eso.

Lo que paso a continuacion es lo siguiente. El aburrido video del Capitolio, tan odiado por todos los habitantes del distrito termino, y Rinch escogio a la niña y al niño.

Primero metio la mano en en la urna de los niños, saco el papel, se acerco al microfono y dijo con vos de tristesa.

-ARIG SCUBRE-su vos retumbo por toda la plaza, todos nos dimos vuelta y miramos al pobre niño. Arig era un niño al cual a veces veia en el colegio, era dos años menor que yo, y senti toda la pena del mundo por el, pero me puse feliz al saber que nos habian escogido a Marcus o alguno de los hermanos de mis amigos.-El tributo hombre de este año sera Arig Scubre, ¿alguien se ofrece como tributo para sustituirlo?, nadie hablo por un minuto hasta que alguien grito-YO ME OFRESCO COMO VOLUNTARIO-todos nos dimos vuelta y miramos sorprendido, nadie imagino que alguien se iba a ofreser, pero por lo visto todos nos equivocamos.

El pobre Arig que se encontraba llorando sobre el escenario, por un momento dejo de llorar, pero cuando vio al joven que se acercaba para sustituirlo comenzo a llorar aun mas. Aquel chico lo conocia, estaba en el mismo grado que Marcus, y tambien era amigo de Marcus. El chico subio al escenario y se coloco al lado de Rinch.

-¿Como es tu nombre?-pregunto Rinch con cara de sorprendida.

-Mi nombre es Saic, Saic Elden.-Saic era un chico tan alto como Marcus, pero a diferencia de Marcus, el no era flacucho, sino que era mucho mas grande cuerpo, musculoso y tenia un rostro muy getil, en ese momento me pregunte porque un chico como el se habia ofrecido en lugar del pequeño Arig, ya que Saic no parecia una persona que quisiera la fama y la fortuna, ya que era una persona sensilla y amable, lo unico que me quedo por pensar era que realmente estaba apenado por el pequeño de 14 años, y que era sabido que iba a morir al primer instante de los juegos, y decidio salvarlo.

-Y ahora el momento de la niña-Rinch aun seguia mirando a Saic, parecia intentar desarmar un puzzle mientras lo miraba, distraidamente metio la mano en la urna y saco el papel, lo miro se acerco y djo el nombre.-PINAR PIERCE.

Por un momento todo desaparecio, mi mirada estaba fija en un punto que era la nada, solamente esperaba haber oido mal, comenzaron a pasar cosas de mi corta vida en mi cabeza, todo con tanta velocidad, mis amigas, mis padres, Marcus, al cual amaba y jamas se lo habia dicho, todas las personas que conocia, y que queria. De golpe alguien me tomo del brazo y tiro de mi hacia el escenario, eran los agentes de la paz. De golpe volvi en si, y me di cuenta de los rostros de Trinker y de Sturmy, estaban palidas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma, mi madre que gritaba y lloraba, y mi padre que lloraba en silencio. Marcus se salio del monton de niños, y comenzo a gritar, intentando tomarme por el brazo para llevarme con el, pero los agentes de la paz, lo sacaron del camino. Ya me encontraba en el escenario, mire a Trinch y luego a Saic.

-¿Alguna voluntaria para sustituir a Pinar?-dijo Rinch.

-Yo..Yo..-alguien dijo.

-Aqui! Yo me ofresco como voluntaria-esa voz la conocia. Ambas, Tinker y Sturmy se estaban ofreciendo como voluntarias para sustituirme, pero yo no lo pensaba permitir. Me dirigi a Trinch.

-Trinch, no quiero que nadie me remplace, yo sali en el papel, yo tomare la responsabilidad, asi que diles que he tomado la decision y que nadie me sustituira.-ella me miro y afirmo con la cabeza, comprendiendo la situacion.

-La tributo del distrito, Pinar Pierce, se niega a que se la sustituya, ella esta decidida, asi que oficialmente tenemos a los dos tributos de este año, Saic Elden y Pinar Pierce. Se da concluida la ceremonia.

Dicho esto, Rinch se marco, a nosotros nos tomaron los agentes de la paz y nos arrastraron hacia el interior de los edificios oficiales del distrito 8, yo podia escuchar a lo lejos, mientras nos llevaban como mi madre y Marcus gritaban mi nombre dolorosamente.

Todo lo que paso a continuacion paso demasiado rapido, se sintio como el momento en el que oi mi nombre. Mis padres entraron primero a despedirse de mi, mi madre lloraba muy apenada, y mi padre intentaba consolarla, diciendole que iba a volver, que podia ganar los juegos (que entre nos, sabiamos que era algo sumamente imposible, ya que yo no tenia fuerza, no era una persona muy zagas, y muchas cosas mas), mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas, los abrace fuertemente y finalizado el tiempo los sacaron.

-Te amamos-me dijeron los dos al unisono. "Adios" les dije en mi interior, sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que los veria, y que ellos me verian a mi. Luego entraron Sturmy, Marcus y Tinker. Sturmy y Tinker me abrazaron a penas entraron y lloraban, no podia comprender una sola palabra de las que me decian ya que se ahogaban con las palabras cada vez que intentaban decirme algo. Salieron antes de que terminara el tiempo y me dejaron a solas con Marcus.

-Realmente lo siento-me decia el con los ojos llorosos y apenado-hubiera dado cualquier cosa por sustituirte, no quiero dejarte ir Pinar, no estoy listo. No quiero perderte, necesito tenerte conmigo, no quiero despertarme sabiendo que no vas a estar ahi.-yo comence a llorar y el me abrazo.

-Me toco Marcus, no hay vuelta atras, piensa en todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, y lo felices que fuimos, lo que nuestra amistad significa-"...y que me duele no poder decirte que te amo..."me dije para mis adentros, pero no podia, no queria complicar la situacion, asi que me decidi por no decirle nada.

-Siempre lo pienso y lo voy a pensar, pero no, no quiero, no quiero pensar que mañana ya no vas a estar mas...-alguien abrio la puerta.

-Ya termino tu tiempo-dijo un agente de la paz. Lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevaba mientras Marcus tiraba hacia mi lado.

-Te..te..te amo Pinar, no me dejes, intenta ganar...-lo escuche que gritaba mientras se alejaba y cerraban la puerta. Eso me rompio el corazon, y al mismo tiempo me dio el empujon para pensar que si era lo suficientemente astuta como Rinch talvez podria llegar a ganar.

**Perdon por las faltas de ortografia!**


End file.
